wowwikifandomcom_zh-20200214-history
常用宏/战士
一键实现反击风暴，盾墙，鲁莽 One macro to make one button handle your special long cooldown moves. When using Retaliation it is often advisable to switch to defensive stance and use challenging shout. #showtooltip stance:1反击风暴;stance:2盾墙;stance:3鲁莽 /施放 stance:1,combat反击风暴;stance:2,combat,equipped:Shields盾墙;stance:2,combat,noequipped:Shields战斗姿态; stance:3,combat鲁莽 /y 究极大绝招！！ Shield Bash or Pummel Will use the Shield Bash ability if you have a shield and are in the correct stance, otherwise will place you in Berserker Stance and use Pummel. /cast stance:1/2,noequipped:Shields Berserker Stance; stance:1/2,equipped:Shields Shield Bash; stance:3 Pummel This can be combined with Spell Reflection. If you are out of range to Shield Bash or Shield Bash is on cooldown you try to use Spell Reflection with this macro. Since Spell Reflection does not work on Berserker Stance and you are clearly meeting a caster if you use it I have made it swich from Berserker to Battle Stance if you have a shield equiped. /cast nostance:3,equipped:Shields Shield Bash; stance:3 Pummel; Berserker Stance; All in one charge If you are in combat, this macro will make sure that you are in berserker stance, then cast intercept. If you are not in combat, you will be placed into battle stance, then charge. The icon will also change to indicate which skill will be used. Either way, if you are using a shield, you will be placed in defensive stance. Delete the last line if you don't want to be placed in defensive stance. #show combat Intercept; Charge /cast stance:1/2,combat Berserker Stance; stance:3,combat Intercept; stance:2/3,nocombat Battle Stance; stance:1,nocombat Charge /stopcasting /cast equipped:Shields Defensive Stance The same ideas can lead to Charge from Battle Stance from out of combat. If in Battle Stance and combat Thunder Clap and switch to Berserker Stance with one key pressed. If in Berserker Stance you pop Berserker Rage and if in range Intercept. If you are out of combat and do not have control pressed you will switch to Battle Stance though. If you press the button again you switch to Defensive Stance. A very nice macro to spam when you start combat especially if you have talents reducing the cost of Thunder Clap. Put it on a key you access from Battle and Berserker Stance and put an Intervene macro on the same key in Defensive Stance. /castsequence combat,stance:1 Thunder Clap; combat,stance:3,nomodifier:ctrl reset=2 Berserker Rage, Defensive Stance /stopcasting /cast nocombat,stance:1 Charge; nocombat,nomodifier:ctrl Battle Stance; stance:3 Intercept; Berserker Stance Intervene Puts you in Defensive Stance if you aren’t in it already, then checks to see if the target is friendly and if so casts Intervene. If you are targeting a mob, then it targets the target (your teammate) and casts Intervene. /cast nostance:2 Defensive Stance; help Intervene; help Intervene From Defensive Stance this macro will switch to Battle Stance if you are out of combat. If you are in combat and you have /focus on a party/raid member you will intervene to him (e.g. useful on Murmur). If you don't have focus on a party member, or you have the CTRL button down, the macro will have you intervene your target (if in a party/raid) or else to your target's target. /cast nocombat Battle Stance; target=focus,raid,nodead,nomodifier:ctrl Intervene; raid Intervene; target=targettarget,raid Intervene Heroic Strike/Charge Activates Heroic Strike for your next Melee attack and charges the enemy. If you wish to see the icon and tooltip for whichever is active (depending on combat status), leave the macro as is. If you wish to see one or the other, modify the first line accordingly (for instance, #showtooltip Charge) so that you can either watch the cooldown on your charge/intercept or you can change it to have your heroic strike tooltip to show you the damage bonus. #showtooltip /cast nocombat Charge; stance:3,modifier Intercept /cast Heroic Strike Charge/Intercept and Hamstring This is a nice combination for PvP. Assign this macro to a key on your keyboard, then use your mouse software to assign the side thumb button to the key. Double click the mouse button as needed for fast rundowns and hamstrings. Single click after the fight is over to pop back into Battle stance. #show combat Intercept; Charge /cast nocombat,stance:1 Charge; combat,stance:3 Intercept; nocombat,nostance:1 Battle Stance; combat,nostance:3 Berserker Stance /stopcasting /cast stance:1/3 Hamstring Target then Charge and Bloodrage Targets a nearby enemy or assists a fellow player and Charges if out of combat, or casts Bloodrage once you enter combat. /targetenemy nodead /assist help /cast exists,nohelp,nocombat Charge /cast combat Bloodrage Target then Charge, or Throw with Bloodrage, or Overpower in combat Targets a nearby enemy, or assists, and charges. Or if ALT is held down, then cast Bloodrage and hurl a throwing weapon. Also enters attack mode if not attacking. When in combat, use Overpower if available. I use a extra menu bar above this and put Overpower there so I can see when it is available (otherwise hit it after the enemy dodges). /targetenemy nodead /assist help /stopmacro noharm /cast nocombat Charge /startattack harm /cast modifier:alt Bloodrage /stopcasting modifier:alt /cast modifier:alt Throw; Overpower Boss Starter This macro allows you to easily charge a boss for extra rage and threat, then switch back to defensive stance and bloodrage. This makes it easy to start off a boss fight with tons of rage as well as a good amount of threat. Stacking sunders will now be a piece of cake. /script CancelPlayerBuff("Blessing of Salvation") /cast Charge /stopcasting /cast Defensive Stance /stopcasting /cast Bloodrage Charge/Defense Charges the target and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. Not useful once in combat. /cast stance:1,nocombat Charge /stopcasting /cast stance:1 Defensive Stance; Battle Stance Intercept/Defense Intercepts the target and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. /cast stance:3 Intercept /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Defensive Stance; Berserker Stance Mocking Blow/Stance Activates battle stance with the first use (if not in it) and uses mocking blow on the second. /cast stance:1 Mocking Blow; Battle Stance If you are already in Battle stance the following macro will use Mocking Blow and switch to Defensive Stance with one key press. /cast stance:1,combat Mocking Blow /stopcasting /cast Defensive Stance Defensive Stance/Taunt Activates defensive stance on first use and taunts on second. /cast stance:2 Taunt; Defensive Stance Berserker Stance/Berserker Rage Activates berserker stance and uses berserker rage on second click. /cast stance:3 Berserker Rage; Berserker Stance; Berserker Rage/Defensive Stance Once in the Berserker Stance, this macro activates Berserker Rage and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. /cast stance:3 Berserker Rage /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Defensive Stance; Berserker Stance Always Overpower Overpowers the target after switching to Battle Stance (if necessary). /cast stance:1 Overpower; Battle Stance Intercept/Hamstring Activates Berserker Stance and Intercepts the target followed by using Hamstring on the target. /cast stance:3 Intercept; Berserker Stance /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Hamstring Bloodrage & Berserker Rage Will use both skills at the same time, 1 button press. /cast Bloodrage /stopcasting /cast Berserker Rage Sunder & Shield Block This is a nice tanking macro if you are trying to establish aggro and get some early damage mitigation. /script CancelPlayerBuff("Blessing of Salvation") /cast stance:2 Sunder Armor /stopcasting /cast Shield Block Mouseover Sunder Armor This macro will let you sunder a mob by simply putting the mouse over it, its unitframe, or its health bar (the 'v' key) without losing your current target and without interrupting your swing timer or auto-attack. This macro can be applied to all warrior instant attacks to do things like Mortal Strike, Shield Slam, Shield Bash, Revenge, Hamstring, Intercept, etc. something while targeting something else. You can also use it to sunder crowd controlled mobs without breaking the crowd control (sunder causes 0 damage and you aren't auto-attacking the CC target). /cast exists, harm Sunder Armor; Sunder Armor Devastate/Sunder/Mouseover This macro will cast Devastate, unless you are holding control, or mousing over a live hostile target. If you are holding control or mousing over a live hostile target, it will cast sunder. /cast modifier:ctrl,harm,nodeadSunder Armor;target=mouseover,harm,nodeadSunder Armor;Devastate Sunder Armor, Devastate and Revenge are all on the 1.5 sec global cooldown. Shield Block and Heroic Strike are not. If you have plenty rage as in some boss fights a mouseover macro can be combined with burning rage moves that is not on the global cooldown. Spamming it with unlimmited rage will make all your normal attacks be Heroic Strikes and make you use Shield Block everytime it's not on cooldown. The 1/3 chance that you use Revenge is enough to use it fairly quickly everytime it's up. When your target has 5 Sunder Armors applied you simply stop mouseing over it. At the same time the macro can be used to apply sunders to other mobs than your main target. /castrandom exists, harm, nodead Sunder Armor; Devastate, Devastate, Revenge /cast Shield Block /stopcasting /cast Heroic Strike Arms Spec AoE Spam An arms spec warrior might find this useful to spam when a large number of targets are available and crowd control is not an issue. /cast nostance:1 Battle Stance; Sweeping Strikes /stopcasting /castsequence reset=6/target stance:1/2 Thunder Clap, Cleave, Demoralizing Shout /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); UIErrorsFrame:Show() Nobrain dps spam The following macros is simply no brain spam your desirable dps moves macros for diffrent specs. Protection spec. /castrandom stance:1 Overpower,Devastate; stance:2 Revenge,Devastate; stance:3 Whirlwind,Devastate /cast Bloodrage /stopcasting /cast Heroic Strike #only desirable if plenty rage or low dmg Devastates /startattack Arms spec. /cast modifier:ctrl Sweeping Strikes /stopcasting /castrandom stance:1 Overpower,Mortal Strike; stance:2 Revenge,Mortal Strike; stance:3 Whirlwind,Mortal Strike /cast Bloodrage /startattack Fury spec. /castrandom stance:1 Overpower,Death Wish,Bloodthirst,Rampage; stance:2 Revenge,Bloodthirst,Rampage; stance:3 Whirlwind,Death Wish,Bloodthirst,Rampage /cast Bloodrage /startattack Arms/Fury spec. /cast modifier:ctrl Sweeping Strikes /stopcasting /castrandom stance:1 Overpower,Death Wish,Bloodthirst; modifier:ctrl Death Wish; stance:2 Revenge,Bloodthirst; stance:3 Whirlwind,Death Wish,Bloodthirst /cast Bloodrage /startattack 2 hand/1 hand + shield switch Useful macro for switching your gear around depending on the situation. Switch depends on right click or left click of mouse. Between brackets enter the name of the weapons you want to switch around. #show noequipped:shield ; /equip button:1 /equip button:2 /equip button:2 Stance Weapon Switch Switches to assigned weapon/shield combination when using this macro to switch stances. Slot 16 is main hand. Slot 17 is offhand. Replace the weapon/shield names with your character's equipment. Defensive Stance /cast Defensive Stance /equipslot 16 King's Defender /equipslot 17 Shield of Impenetrable Darkness Battle Stance /cast Battle Stance /equipslot 16 Warbringer /equipslot 17 Vindicator's Brand Berserker Stance /cast Berserker Stance /equipslot 16 Warbringer /equipslot 17 Vindicator's Brand Altimatum's (Shadowsong-EU) Organised Key-binding Macros Although macro's can be used to do several things at once I find them most useful to organise key-bindings on characters where stance dictates available options such as druids, priests, rogues and warriors. With the macros below I have bound every skill I have onto seven macros. They hope to provide as few 'context orientated' buttons to press as possible meaning that they can all be bound very close to where my left hand sits on the keyboard as well as being as intuitive as possible. A few notes to, erm.. note... *I tested these on test realms, version 2.2. *I'm an arms, night elf warrior. So, if you're a gnome, for example, you might like to replace Shadowmeld with Escape Artist or with Blood Fury if you're an orc, etc. If you haven't taken Sweeping Strikes, Piercing Howl and Mortal Strike things will need to be rearranged, perhaps dramatically. *I use a mac. On windows some key-combinations are unavailable, i.e. alt+tab. So if you want to bind something to the tab key you'll need to replace alt with something else, if another modifier is unused in that macro. *There are some areas where either context or compactness has been sacrificed because of space issues. For example, Thunderclap and Whirlwind are in the 'Next Swing' macro. Here is my macros-local.txt file: MACRO 16777222 "Big Cooldowns" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier,stance:1/2Spell Reflection; nomodifier,stance:3Berserker Rage; /cast modifier:alt,stance:1Sweeping Strikes; /cast modifier:ctrl,stance:1Retaliation;modifier:ctrl,stance:2Shield Wall;modifier:ctrl,stance:3Recklessness; END MACRO 16777217 "CC" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier,stance:1/3 Hamstring; nomodifier,stance:2 Disarm; /cast modifier:alt Intimidating Shout; /cast modifier:ctrl Piercing Howl; END MACRO 16777223 "Engage" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier,stance:1Charge;nomodifier,stance:2Intervene;nomodifier,stance:3Intercept; /cast modifier:altBloodrage; /cast modifier:ctrl,equipped:ThrownThrow;modifier:ctrlShoot; /cast modifier:shiftShadowmeld; END MACRO 16777219 "Instant" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier Mortal Strike; /cast modifier:alt,stance:1 Overpower; stance:2 Revenge; /cast modifier:ctrl,stance:1Mocking Blow;modifier:ctrl,stance:2Taunt; /cast stance:1/2 Rend; END MACRO 16777220 "Instant 2" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast stance:1/3Victory Rush;nomodifier,stance:2,equipped:shieldsShield Block;modifier:altSunder Armor; /cast modifier:ctrl,stance:1/3Execute;modifier:shift,stance:1/2,equipped:shieldsShield Bash;modifier:shift,stance:3Pummel; END MACRO 16777221 "Next Swing" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier Heroic Strike; /cast modifier:alt Cleave; /cast modifier:ctrl,stance:1/2 Thunder Clap;modifier:ctrl,stance:3Whirlwind; /cast modifier:shift Slam; END MACRO 16777218 "Shouts" INV_Misc_QuestionMark /cast nomodifier Battle Shout; /cast modifier:alt Demoralizing Shout; /cast modifier:ctrl Commanding Shout; /cast modifier:shift Challenging Shout; END I have these bound as follows: *§ (` on windows) as 'Engage'. *1 as 'Next Swing'. *2 as 'Shouts'. *3 as 'Big Cooldowns'. *Tab as 'CC'. *Q as 'Instant' (I strafe with the mouse). *E as 'Instant 2'. I'd be delighted to know people's experience with these if tried, with suggestions and improvements/additions. Category:Macros Category:Warriors One-Button Pull Macro This macro will allow you to pull with just one button, regardless of what you have equipped. When selecting the icon for this, using the red question mark at the top will show correct icon on the bars. #showtooltip /show equipped:Thrown Throw; Shoot /cast equipped:Thrown Throw; Shoot Autoattack when "casting" in all stances This Makro simply starts to attack your target in case you dont have enough rage for eg. intercept. Since attacking is basicly all a warrior does this macro comes very handy for nearly every situation, pvp as well as pve. Just edit the spells you want to use. You will attack even if you are alredy in combat and cant charge, you will attack even if taunt is on cd and so on. This also works if you want all 30 min cds on one button. #showtooltip /show stance:1 Charge; stance:2 Taunt; stance:3 Intercept /startattack harm /cast stance:1 Charge; stance:2 Taunt; stance:3 Intercept One Button Spell Reflection (PVP) This macro is very nice for warriors who PVP. First click equips your shield and casts Defensive Stance, the second click casts Spell Reflection. Especially useful when a mage has trapped you with frost nova and your trinket is on cooldown. His pyroblast will come back right at him :-). Right click will re-equip your normal weapons. Putting Blood Rage between Defensive Stance and Spell Reflection may be another option for more rage but needs one click more to work. /equipslot 17 button:1 your shield here /equipslot 16 button:2 your mainhand weapon here /equipslot 17 button:2 your offhand weapon here /castsequence Defensive Stance, Spell Reflection /stopcasting I would like to see the guy who edited this macro, he certainly aint a warrior. Spell Reflection can also be used in Battle Stance (wich is a much more popular fighting stance then defensive, so less rage lost in stance dancing). /equipslot 17 button:1 /equipslot 16 button:1 /cast Spell Reflection /stopcasting /equipslot 16 button:2 If you are using two one-hand weapon instead, replace that last line by /equipslot 16 button:2 /equipslot 17 button:2 Placing Spell Reflection sooner in the macro will help it flowing on better in-game. It would require you to double left clic to equip your shield and then spell reflect, once the spell is reflected (do not unequip your shield immediately as it will remove the Spell Reflection buff) right clic on that macro to get back your usual weapon. DevastateSunder for protection warriors with devastate, Any instances of sunder can be replaced with this macro (except where sunder is used to generate agro Without doing dmg) /cast equipped:One-Hand Devastate ; Sunder Armor